Teen Titans:The Next Generation
by Preci LV
Summary: Brody Logan (Raven and Beastboy's son) grows up and is the new leader of the Teen Titans. With the kids of the other Titans, they fight crime together until an accident happens and they have to uncover the truth behind the lies.
1. Meet the Titans

_Hello there._

 _My name is Brody Logan._

 _I'm now thirteen years old._

 _I'm the only son of Garfield (Beastboy) Logan and Raven Roth-Logan._

 _I'm also the newest member of the Teen Titans...well a new version of Teen Titans..._

 _It's just me, Sienna (Starfire and Robin's daughter), Vic Jr (Cyborg and Bumblebee's son), my little sister Rose and Vic's little brother Bruno A.K.A. Ro-Bro..._

 _This is our story...Enjoy!_

* * *

Brody Logan was working away on the Titan computer, seeing whatever danger was there to find on Jump City. Brody was the newest leader in the Teen Titans. He blew a lock of greenish purple hair out of his face. He was concentrating when he heard a loud blast of music coming from Vic Jr's room. He growled and stormed into his room. As the door swooshes open, he sees his best friend, Vic Stone Jr dancing away to his hip-hop music. His oversized afro was swishing back and forth to the beat.

"Vic! Turn it down!"

"No way, Brody! This is my JAM!", he says. Brody shakes his head and calls Vic's younger brother, Ro-Bro. The Titans call him "Ro-Bro" because of the love he has for technology and his inheritance of his father's knack of fixing things.

"Look at you brother..."

He looks inside and laughs.

"Mom gives him the look too. She calls him "a mini version of Dad"."

"No way am I like Dad! Dad's more...embarrassing..."

"Mister Stone was always a clown...well can you turn it down...? I'm trying to find danger!"

"My fault, son...", says Vic Jr as he turns it down a bit.

Rose Wilson flies towards the boys as her pale skin turns a bit red from exhaustion and puffed, "You guys...don't you hear the damn alarm...?!"

"Watch your mouth, Sis! Or else I'll tell Mom."

She blows a piece of darkish purple hair out of her face and makes a face at her older brother as she rolls the purple sleeves of her sweater.

"Whatever...it's the HIVE again..."

"God dammit! Why do we have to face 'em again?!"

"Ha, big brother! Look whose cursing now?!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Vic Jr separates them and calls Sienna. She flies with her crazy bright red and black hair all over her orange face. She walks into the room like a goddess, with her long purple skirt and tank top with matching boots.

"It's the HIVE again, I'm the guessing...?"

"Yeah...", groans Vic Jr.

"Say that thing, Brody!", says Ro-Bro.

"Titans Go!"

The five friends storm off to fight crime and succeed, mostly as usual.


	2. The HIVE Strikes

As the Titans were in Downtown Jump City, they were face to face with the HIVE Academy. Brody was face to face with their leader, Rusty, a tech genius at ten. He was bald and wearing a green full-body suit and matching goggles. Along was his crew were Grande, the biggest and strongest one in the group at thirteen and Hex, a bad-luck causing witch who is the oldest at sixteen. Grande had long orange hair and was wearing a black bodysuit with his sleeves cut, showing his muscles while Hex was wearing a short black dress with diamond earrings with her long curly pink hair. Hex was using her charms to turn a stop sign into a snake to wrap Brody's body. He tried to fight the snake, but it was too strong. His sister, Rose said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" to get her brother unwrapped.

"Thanks, sis!"

"Whatever, loser."

Brody blows and fights Rusty.

*If you haven't figured it out...Rusty is Gizmo's son, Grande (the Spanish word for big) is Mammoth's son and Hex is Jinx's daughter.*

Rusty uses his mini-robot spiders to attack Brody but he dodges. Vic Jr., the strongest and oldest at fifteen, faced off with Grande. They were throwing punches at each other until Vic Jr hit Grande square in the mouth. He rubs his jaw and growls. Vic trips him as he runs towards him. Ro-Bro ran up and kicks him in the gut. They high-five each other. Vic Jr winks at Hex but she rolls her eyes and ignores him. Ro-Bro laughs at his older brother. Vic Jr growls at him and flexes. Ro-Bro was thirteen, along with Brody and Sienna, and he was the smartest and the most high-tech. He's always inventing new gadgets for the crew. Sienna possesses her mother's powers and her dad's karate skills and gadgets. Brody has a crush on her. Sienna doesn't know it, but she likes him back. Rose is the youngest at eleven and she's a total badass like her mom. She has her powers and her quirky personality. As they finally defeat the HIVE, the kids high-five each other. Brody's communicator was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Brody! We need you kids to come over quick!"

"Mister Grayson...? What is it...?"

"Can't talk right..."

Static came.

"Mister Grayson? Mister Grayson?!"

"Is Dad okay, Brody?", asks Sienna.

"I don't know...he wants us for a mission, I guess...Vic, can you locate his communicator?"

Vic Jr taps away onto his laptop and located his call from Brother Blood's mansion.

"Goddamn, they're in Blood's mansion!"

"Blood? As in Bad Blood?", asks Ro-Bro.

"*Sigh*...yeah..."

"Titans go then?", asks Rose.

"I guess...we have to save our parents! Titans go!"


	3. Meet Rose Wilson and Sister Blood

Brody kicks down the door of Brother Blood's red and silver mansion. As the Titans eyed the evil-looking tapestries, they tried to find their parents. Brody remembers the last time he was here. He was only three years old back then. His parents along with the other Titans were captured in Blood's clutches. Blood was a scary menace to him back then, but now he doesn't know. He hadn't seen him in a while after his big fight with him. Brody won the fight and Blood vowed to have his revenge when Brody gotten a little bit older. Brody's thirteen now...now he's wondering what Blood had in store for him.

 _Brother Blood...I'm ready for you...come and get me..._

"Vic...can you detect your dad's communicator?", Brody asked.

"I've tried to, but it's no use. Little bro...?"

"On it, big bro!"

Ro-Bro uses his laptop on put in some coordinates and was shocked.

"Guys...they're upstairs..."

"Let's go!", Brody yells as he storms up. Sienna pulls the back of his one-piece suit and spins him around.

"Are you crazy?!", she hissed. "You _want_ him to hear us?!"

"You're right..."

"Ummm...guys...", says Ro-Bro.

"Not now! We've gotta save them!", says Brody.

"Guys...!"

Brody tip-toes up the stairs with the rest of the group. Ro-Bro shakes his head as he follows them.

"What is it, little bro?", asks his older brother as he combs his afro out with his purple pick.

"I'm trying to say-"

They stop talking as they heard screams. They race upstairs as they saw their friends trapped in a cage.

"What the hell?!", screams Brody as he punches the bars but keeps getting shocked. Sienna uses her eye beams but they kept bouncing back and forth and hits Rose on accident!

"Sorry!"

"Better be...", mumbles Rose.

Two mysterious evil-looking women appear before them as they step towards the cage. One was wearing a long red cape with a black one-piece suit and had long dirty blondish hair while the other one was a bit taller than her with silver white hair and an eye-patch over her left eye and carrying a sword with her right hand.

"Rose Wilson...", stutters Brody.

"Sister Blood...", spazzs Sienna.


	4. Stuck in a Hole (Brody's POV)

**Brody's** **POV:**

 _I look into Sister Blood's eyes and cringed as I thought of her father...Brother Blood...the Titans' worst nemesis...Why did we have to face his daughter? My sister growls at Rose Wilson...Rose...something about Rose didn't feel right in my stomach...My gut started to hurt..._

 _"What did you two did to our parents?!", I growl out at them._

 _"We've captured them inside of Daddy's mansion...ain't gonna tell you brats where they are!", says Sister Blood with a smirk on her evil face._

 _I growl and try to punch the bars again but Sienna's hand grabbed my fists. She looks at me with her stern eyes. I sigh and soften up. Why do I try so hard with my emotions...? Sienna really understands my anger and my leadership style...but it frustrates her because she feels as if I'm acting like her father...I've learned everything from Mister Grayson. He was my teacher and I was his student. I've also learn to contain my animal instincts from Father. I growl at Sister Blood. Ro-Bro uses his laptop to deactivate the electric bars but Rose raised her sword near his neck._

 _"Get away from my little brother!", yells Vic Jr as he throws a mini robotic boomerang at her, hitting her sword in her hand._

 _She growls and hits Vic Jr. He dodges the blow but gets hit the second time._

 _"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!", says Rose Logan as she uses her powers. Her blasts were powerful to bust the bars and free us Titans. Rose Wilson growls and throws her sword to the ground._

 _"Yes!", I cheer as we get out._

 _"You're going down, Sister Blood...Let's get...it...", Sienna starts to say but stops in midsentence to see our parents...but the color of their eyes haunt me as they were swirling red..._


	5. Save The Parents (Sienna's POV)

**Sienna's POV:**

 **This was weird...I know that Daddy usually acts weird to be funny...but not like this! His eyes were a swirly red like he was...Oh my GOD! He's hypnotized! The Titans were all the hypnotized! I look at Brody. I wonder if he could sense my emotions. Brody always does that. It's like he knows what I'm thinking all the time. The dammit! My mind was all over the place! I couldn't the concentrate with this stress...Brody's voice wakes me up.**

 **"Sienna...? Are you okay?"**

 **I shake my head and nod. I knew he knew what I'm the thinking. Good God, I'm sounding like my mother! I'm trying my best to improve my English but I'm guess it's not the working...dammit! Wait...I'm okay now...*sigh*...finally! I ran up to Daddy and touch his face.**

 **"Daddy...what has Blood done to you...?"**

 **Daddy tries to attack me, but Rose Logan grabs me and blasts Daddy back. I run to Rose Wilson and attack her for what's she done to our parents. Hypnotizing them to attack us! I don't know what her plans are but I'm gonna find out! Brody holds my hand and squeezes it gently. I blush at that but I don't let him see my face. I'm supposed to be a warrior princess like my mother and a ninja-like leader like my daddy and they NEVER let their emotions show! I'm not gonna let Brody break me...but it's hard...**

 **"What did you do, Sister Blood...? Answer me!"**

 **Sister Blood smirks and turns away from me.**

 **"Titans...attack!"**

 **The Titans followed her commands and try to attack us! We dodge their blows. It was hard NOT to attack our parents...but...they're hypnotized...My eyes start to have tears. Damn...we've messed up. Daddy...Mother...snap outta it! Please...do it for us...We're your children, remember? Please snap out of it...I'll kill Sister Blood...Brody reads my mind and holds me. I push him off me. I needed justice, not comfort! Brody was offended. I wanted to care but I was too mad to do anything. I blast Rose Wilson. She gets hit directly. I punch her out of frustration. I keep punching her until the Titans pull me off her. I wave my arms around to get them off of me. Sister Blood said, "Titans...kill 'em!" The young crew scream and turn around. Their parents were going to kill their kids! I scream out, "Daddy, no! Don't do it!" Robin stops at his name. "Daddy ,please...it's me, Sienna...remember?" Robin hesitates but runs to hurt me. He shakes his head. "Sienna?" "Daddy!" He hugs me. The Titans awake from their hypnosis and hug their kids. Brody and Daddy both yell, "Titans GO!" We all attack and won the fight. I was happy that we got our parents back. We all hug each other. Brody seemed worried. "Brody...I'm sorry for pushing you..." "I know you are...but I'm worried...I'm thinking about Brother Blood...where is he?" "Don't worry about that..." "You're right...thanks, Sienna..." "You are welcome Brody..." I hug him and kiss his cheek. Daddy saw me and pull me away jokingly.**


	6. Back to Work (Rose Logan's POV)

**Rose's POV:**

This was a challenge for me and my teammates...I never want to do that AGAIN! I fall asleep in my bed as we got back home in the T-Tower. As I try to close my eyes, there goes Vic's STUPID music blasting again! I got up with rage as I turn my covers and barge into his room. He was rocking and rolling his head back and forth with his stupid afro swishing around. I growl as I blast him, eventually hitting the top part of his hair, making it a U-shape. He screams as he looks at his hair with his long mirror, which was covered with colorful lights from the seventies.

 _Good Lord..._

"Vic, if you don't turn down your stupid crappy music!"

"Sorry, little Rosie..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

My eyes turn black and I was about to almost kill him when I took a deep breath and sighed. I apologized to Vic.

"It's a'ight, little Rose."

Vic turns down his music as big brother Brody comes in.

"I heard yelling!"

Big Brother was wearing a black T-Shirt and sweatpants. He looked as if he was working out again.

"Working out again, brother?"

"Yeah...*sigh*..."

"What 'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing...just...*sigh*...Blood..."

"Sister-"

"NO! *Groan*...Brother Blood..."

"Memories?"

"Yeah. I can't help but to think about those years ago...is it weird?"

"Naw, little homie.", says Vic as he puts a big hand on my brother's shoulder. "It's normal for a leader."

"Thanks, you guys."

My brother leaves as he bumps into Sienna. They blush at each other. Me and Junior hide in his room as we watch them.

"Hey..."

"Hi, Brody..."

"Are you ok...?"

"Yea...you?"

"Yea."

"Oh, for the love of Pete!", I scream. "Kiss her already!"

They look at me. Brody growls at me while Sienna giggles. Brody blushes. I look at him with those eyes. He hesitates. Sienna pulls him and kisses him. Me and Junior cheer. Ro-Bro walk in and got confused.

"What did I just MISS?"

"Everything, you dumb ass!", I say.

Ro-Bro growls at me. "You guys never tell me ANYTHING!"

Oh, wah-wah! Cry me a river, Bruno!"

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Who is it this time?!", I groan.

Brother checked the computer and cringed.

"Brody?"

He stood still.

"Brody?"

Nothing.

"BIG BROTHER!"

He woke up from his daydream.

"It's...Brother Blood..."

We all gasp.

"Why him!"

"He's controlling the citizens..."

"Damn.", says Junior.

"Titans...GO!"


	7. Brother Blood Strikes (Vic Jr's POV)

**Vic's POV:**

I'm with the whole gang here! As we go back to Blood's stupid mansion, Brody looks spooked. I touch his steps back.

"Sorry, Junior."

"Jeez, dude! Is Blood _really_ getting to you?!"

"Shut up! We got WORK to do!"

He storms away. I slap my forehead as we went inside. Blood's mansion was scarier than usual every time we go in there. I don't know what it was but I didn't wanna find out anytime soon! We search around for the missing citizens but a cage fell in on us! I REALLY hate being locked in these stupid cages! I felt as if I was going crazy! I feel claustrophobic! I start to punch the bars and quickly remember the electricity. I blow and try to find peace. My mind was into deep space. Just then, I hear loud footsteps coming towards us. A dark figure appeared out of the shadows. 

_Brother Blood..._

Brother Blood came out with most of the citizens of Jump City. My jaw drops as I saw them.

"Damn! How many people did you STOLE?!"

Brody growls at Blood. I know what he was thinking.

"Bro, don't do nothing stupid..."

"You're not the boss of me, Vic!"

"I _should_ be since I'm the oldest!"

"Whose been 'round the Titans longer: me or you?!"

"Watch it, man..."

"Can't judge me anymore..."

I've been with my mother, Bumblebee, for a few years in the beginning of my life, along with my brother, until our parents gotten married when I was seven and Bruno was five.

"Ain't nobody judgin' you, man!"

"Will you two dumb asses shut up already!?", says Rose.

We look at her then back at each other. We sneer and scoff at each other. I didn't want to waste my time with Brody any longer than he did with me. Blood was looking at us with those creepy eyes. 

"Why, Blood...? It's bad enough we had to deal with your stupid daughter!"

You guys are my favorite little pawns."

I shutter.

"Gross.", says Rose.

I chuckle. Blood turns around and tells the cage to open the door. As it opens, we fly out. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by the Jump City citizens with those hypnotized eyes. I sigh and was about to say, "Titans GO!" until Brody ran towards Blood and punched his face. He attacked him over and over. He realized he was attacking a robot! He growls and runs to find Blood. I tell him to get his damn ass back here to help us but he didn't listen! I sigh as we worked together to stop the citizens without _actually_ hurting them! As we tied them up, I clap for our teamwork but growled as I thought of Brody's actions. I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder. I smile at him but I didn't appreciate Brody for his actions. Brody was after Blood. He was chasing the past. He needs to stop and let go of the past! I should be the leader. He's acting too much like Uncle Robin. Mister Grayson was too much of a control freak back then. Now, it's seeping into Brody and it's controlling him too! I sigh. Time to find Brody...


	8. Brody and Blood (Brody's POV)

**Brody's POV:**

 _I race up the stairs to find Brother Blood. As I got to the top of the stairs, I found myself into a mysteriously circus-like room. I look back and forth when I hear his voice mocking me. His stupid voice!_

 _"Well, well...dear Brody...nice to meet you again..."_

 _"Where are you, Blood?!"_

 _"Come and find me..."_

 _I saw him and try to punch him but I was punching a mirror! I scream out and punch another Blood figure. It was another mirror...I knew it was all a circus illusion but I was too angry to stop. I was letting Blood win this battle easily as I let my anger fluster out of control._

 _"Goddamn it, Blood! Where are you? Answer me!"_

 _Blood's evil crooked smile was mocking me and it was frustrating me. I cry out, "Goddamn you, you damn bastard!"_

 _Blood appears out of the shadows and hits me. I roll on my back and jump to my feet, holding on to my side. I cautiously glance back and forth to see where he was strike next, but he hits me in my blind spot! I grimace in pain. I swear under my breath and lay on my side. As he walks up to me, he laughs and says, "Come join me, Brody Logan. Together we can rule the world...Jump City will fall to its' knees and worship us! Think about it...why spend the rest of your little life leading a bunch of useless ungrateful brats when you can be the leader of a trustworthy ARMY!"_

 _"No way that I'll EVER join you, Blood!"_

 _"Sucks to be you, Logan..."_

 _"Damn. You. To. HELL!"_

 _He smirks as I keep getting angry. Then...it happened. I broke. My animal instincts got unleashed. As I turn into a gorilla, I was destroying everything I see! Blood was impressed. He grabs my monkey hand and asks me again if I was going to join him. My head was hurting as if it was hit with a sledgehammer. Damn...I'm gonna screw up...I strangely was just too angry to respond. I just wanted to destroy things. I smash a wall and went out of control! Blood smiles and follows me._


	9. Rescue Brody (Ro-Bro's POV)

**Ro-Bro's POV:**

 _ **This was scary. Brody left us and we had to pick up the broken pieces and put them back together. I sigh as we got done getting the citizens out of their hypnotized daze and to get them back to their homes. I look at my brother. He was off in the distance, kicking rocks and thinking to himself. Probably thinking about Brody. He always does that. It worries me. When I approach him to tap on his back, he swirls around quickly and tries to attack me. When he realizes it was me, he calms down automatically.**_

 _ **"Sorry lil' bro...don't do that! You know better."**_

 _ **"Sorry. How you feeling?"**_

 _ **He shrugs and says, "Okay, I guess."**_

 _ **"Thinkin' 'bout Brodster?"**_

 _ **"NO! And shut up about it!"**_

 _ **I stagger back. He sighs and calms down. I think to myself not to make him anymore mad than he was already. If Vic Jr was too angry (and I mean REALLY angry), he'll shrink down to the size of a bee, turn red and break and destroy things. He gets the shrinking thing from Mom. He comes to me and hugs me. I hug him back. I know how he feels sometimes...'cause he's my brother and we love each other. We met up with the girls and high-five each other for our efforts. All we needed to do was to find Brody and go home. But the crazy thing happens. We were face-to-chest with a gorilla...a GREEN gorilla! Brody...Blood made Brody snap...he actually made him break! Rose looks at her big brother and gasps.**_

 _ **"Big brother...?"**_

 _ **"Dude...", I sigh out.**_

 _ **"Brody...?", asks Sienna.**_

 _ **She flies up and touches his ape-like chest. She starts to tear up. "What has Blood done to you...?"**_

 _ **He growls and backhands her, making her spiral out of control. I manage to catch her.**_

 _ **"Thanks, Bruno."**_

 _ **"No problem."**_

 _ **Then, we saw Blood merge out of the shadows with his daughter as he feels Brody's ape arm and smile manically. Big Brother growls out.**_

 _ **"You won't get away with this, bastard!"**_

 _ **"I believe I have, dear Vic Jr..."**_

 _ **They left. I can't believe Brody let himself fall for the trap that Blood instilled in him! Sienna tears up again. Rose yells out, "If you don't stop crying-"**_

 _ **"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!", I argue.**_

 _ **"You know how I feel with people crying!"**_

 _ **"You act like you don't wanna cry either!"**_

 _ **Rose scoffs. I hate it when she acts so cool and tough, but I know she wants to cry for her brother.**_

 _ **"Rose."**_

 _ **She turns her head.**_

 _ **"Rose."**_

 _ **She doesn't listen.**_

 _ **"Rose...let it out..."**_

 _ **Rose gives in and lets me hug her. Now our new mission was to free Brody and take down Blood once and for all! Vic was next up as leader. He hesitates since this was big and deep pressure all on him. He sighs and says, "Titans GO!" We all leave as we were off. Off to rescue Brody!**_


	10. All's Well Until Karma Comes To Bite

All of the Titans spread out to search for their leader, but he was nowhere to be found! They were really started to get worried. Especially Sienna. All of the Titans were starting to suspect that their warrior princess friend was starting to get soft and developed a crush on Brody. Sienna shook the rumors off and searched for Brody by herself. Mostly because she had some steam to shake off. Ro-Bro wanted to come with her so she wouldn't be alone, but she growled at him, making him aware that she didn't need comfort. He staggered to his brother. Vic Jr sighs and puts his hand on Sienna's shoulder. She shook it off. Everyone's tension was raising and Rose was concerned.

"Guys, we should be looking for my brother; we shouldn't be fighting."

"Sienna started it."

"WHAT was that, Bruno?!"

"You heard me!"

"Stop it, you two!", yells Vic Jr. "We're supposed to be _heroes_!"

Sienna and Bruno looked at the ground and apologized. Everything was good until they felt the ground shake. They saw Brody trash the town with the Blood family on his shoulders.

"We gotta stop him! We mustn't go into-"

Sienna flew toward Brody and used her eyebeams on him.

"Sienna!", yells Vic Jr.

"Dammit...", mumbles Rose.

She got hit by his forearm and she was spiraling out of control until she regained her balance. Sienna flew again and tried to do that again, but she failed.

"Sienna, stop!", says Vic Jr. She didn't listen. Rose grabbed her and stopped her.

"Stop it! It's not working CLEARLY!"

"I don't need your stupid two cents!"

"Uh, YEA YOU DO! Everyone needs help...! Even me..."

Sienna brushes her off. Rose growls. She blasts Blood and he falls off. She blasts him again over and over until he was unconscious. Sister Blood ran to her dad and growled at Sienna.

"You almost killed my dad!"

"And that's a bad thing?", says Sienna sarcastically.

The two girls were still fighting when the other Titans regained Brody's mental state of mind. Brody was back to his normal self. Everyone cheered. It slowly stopped when they saw Sienna punching an unconscious Sister Blood. They manage to pull her off. Sienna's hands were covered with blood.

"Sienna?", asks Brody. She growls at everyone and flies away. Brody tried to stop but she was gone.

* * *

The Titans try to find Sienna, hoping to change her, but no luck was found. Brody sighs.

"We're never gonna find her."

"Keep your head up, dear leader.", says Ro-Bro. "We can do this!"

Brody liked Ro-Bro's determination. He looks at Vic Jr then away. He still feels bad for leaving them to get Blood. Now he's possibly dead. Dead because of Sienna's anger. He sighs again. Rose puts her hand on her brother's shoulder and smiles at him. A smile he hasn't seen in quite a while.

"Thanks, Sis...but I don't need comfort. I need a resolution."

"And you're gonna get it...with The Teen Titans!", cheers Rose.

He looks at his sister. Was she okay? She was supposed to be like every inch like her mother. He knew better not to aggravate her. It was once in a lifetime to see his little sister with a smile on her face. He hugs her and says, "Alright, Titans! Let's go find Sienna! Find her before something happens...or someone gets hurt..."

They all gulp at the very idea. They knew how powerful and capable Sienna was. They need to find her NOW! Before something tragic happens...

* * *

Cars were being flown around. Buildings were on fire. People were screaming in agony and confusion. The Titans were looking at their town in shock and horror. Sienna was causing a catastrophe! And Brody feels as if it was his fault. His heart felt like it was gonna come out of his chest. He eyes the town.

"Dude...what we gonna do...?", asks Vic Jr.

Brody sighs and says, "Split up...we're not going _anywhere_ until we find her."

"I remember this one time...the last time Sienna blew a fuse...our bathtub exploded.", says Ro-Bro.

"That was our GOOD tub too!", exclaims Vic Jr. "That was my favorite tub..."

"That was our ONLY tub, Vic.", says Rose.

Vic looks at her with anger. "I KNOW that!"

"Stop it, you two!", says Brody.

Vic picks his afro out and glares at Rose. Rose scoff with her purple-ish black hair in her face. She playfully snatches his pick away from him and sticks her tongue out. He takes it back and asks, "Was that a sign of flirting..?"

"Get a damn grip!", she jokes. "I'm only eleven!"

"Hey...you know. Age ain't nothin' but a number."

"And JAIL ain't nothin' but another room!"

Vic Jr sighs. "Aaliyah's analogy will never be understood by today's youth."

"Will you SHUT UP, dammit!?"

"Get outta my head, Rose!"

"Stop it!", says Brody. "Now split up!"

Brody left with Vic Jr and Rose left with Ro-Bro. Vic Jr looks through the ashes to find clues. Brody finds her purple boot. Vic looks at him. "Are you ok?" Brody looks at him and nods. We look up in the air. No sign. Rose and Bruno were flying in the air, looking for Sienna. They saw a stripe of purple and green. It was her...Sienna...but she wasn't herself. She's a monster. Her face was scary.

* * *

Sienna stares at her friends with anger. Anger over the Blood situation. The Titans didn't know who their friend was anymore. She growls at them. Brody comes up in front of the team. He touches Sienna's hair. Her black and red stringy hair. He looks at her with admiration.

"Sienna...snap outta it. Please."

"Back off, Logan. I have to do this."

"No, you don't! It's over, Sienna! You almost killed BLOOD! And his daughter! You gotta STOP!"

"You're the last person to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Sienna...?"

"You let Brother Blood BREAK you! Making you tear up the town!"

Brody looks down. She was right. Brody was the last one to talk. He almost was in the same position as she was. He takes her hand.

"Look at me, Sienna. It's okay. You're just scared, I know. Calm down. I'm right here...I'm here, okay...? Lemme hold on to you."

Brody wraps his arms around her body and cries on her shoulder. Sienna softens up and slowly hugs him back.

"Brody."

"Sienna?"

"Brody?"

"Yeah, Sienna?"

"Say you won't let go...please?"

"I won't let go..."

* * *

The Titans cheered as their Tamaranian friend was alright. They hug her. Vic Jr gave her a MONSTER hug since he was the biggest. Sienna squealed as he lifts her up and cries.

"Vic...! Vic, I'm okay! Hee-hee!"

"I missed you, Si-Si!"

"I missed you too!"

"Jeez, bro! You act more affectionate towards her than us!", jokes Ro-Bro.

"I do...! You guys are TRASH compared to Sienna...! But I love you guys!", he says with a smile.

"Awww! Vic said he loved us!", says Brody.

"He also called us trash.", says rose bluntly.

Brody looks at his sister bleakly.

"Look. No offense. Really! But, Sienna's more...more...KINDER and smarter...and...yeah..."

"Shut up, Vic.", says Rose.

"See, guys? She's been flirting with me all day!"

Rose uses her powers to blast Vic's afro, making it look like a u-shape. He feels the top of it and screams.

"Damn!"

"Ha-ha, Vic!"

"I hate you, Rose."

"Thank you!"

Vic sticks out his tongue and kisses her cheek. Rose rubs her cheeks and groans. "Gross, Vic!"

"You're welcome, Jump City as I give you our newest and cutest couple!"

Rose hits him in the side of his abs. He grabs the side and laughs.

"Dammit, girl!"

"Guys, chill!", says Brody. "We have official business to-"

Sienna kisses his cheek. He stops and turns to look at her with wide eyes. The Titans' jaws drop and they cheer. Vic rubs Brody's hair and fist-bumps him. Bruno plays some slow R&B music. The girls look at each other and sigh jokingly.

* * *

The Titans were hanging out back into the T-Tower. Ro-Bro was arm-wrestling with his older brother. Rose was meditating. Brody was cuddling with Sienna on the couch watching a movie. Vic glances at them and moans.

"Are you guy gon' be _those_ kind of couples?"

"No.", says Brody.

" _Sure_."

"We're not!"

Vic playfully rolls his eyes and goes back to his game. He lost to his little brother. He groans and says, "Great job, you two! Y'all messed up my A-game!"

"A.M.F. dude."

"The hell?"

"Ain't. My. Fault."

Vic blows and rolls around, sighing. Rose grabs a pillow and hits him with it. Sienna giggles and stops Rose.

"Don't stop me, dude! I'm about to KILL him!"

"Don't do that to poor Bruno."

"Why not? I'm doing him a favor."

He frowns at her and grabs her legs. She falls on top of him.

"S'up, pretty lady?"

She growls and slaps him. He laughs it off and starts beat-boxing. Rose groans and slaps her forehead.

"Help me, dear brother! PLEASE! I'll be your best friend!"

"I thought you ARE my best friend!"

"Siblings are siblings, not friends. BIG difference."

"WHAT?!"

"Sucks to be you, big brother."

He sucks in a breath. Sienna giggles and kisses his cheek. He looks at her and blushes. She smiles at him and holds his hand.

"Be easy on your sister. One day, you two will need each other."

"Me need HIM? No way! I'm every inch like MOM!"

"What are you trying to say about Dad, sis?"

"Dad's needy."

"Ahem. You are too!"

"Please! I'm not YOU..."

He rolls his eyes at his sister. Sienna puts her hand on his chest. He places his hand on hers. Rose pretends to throw up and joins the Stone brothers. The alarm goes off. They have to face off against the HIVE Academy again. Guessing that Blood's been found as dead. Sienna's killed him. Now the Academy's out for revenge...Brody checks the computer. No luck. He sighs as he lays his head on the keyboard. Sienna strokes the back of his hair. He holds her hand.

"So, fearless leader...what now?", asks Vic Jr.

Brody smirks and says, "Titans GO!"

* * *

The Titans were face to face with the newer version of the HIVE Academy, mourning their leader, not knowing if he was yet determined to be alive or dead. Brody was face to face with Rusty, who managed to grow some bit of hair. Rose was facing Hex and Vic Jr was facing Grande while the others were looking at each other. Sienna faced off against See-More's son, Cyclone ( an one-eyed boy who can shoot lasers from his one eye) while Ro-Bro was matched up against Billy Numerous' daughter, Maia ( a mathematical genius who can multiply herself). Bruno, poor Bruno was intimidated by her, for they were both the same age at thirteen while Cyclone was fourteen. He was blushing at her. Sienna tells him not to fall for her tricks like how Hex was doing his brother. He nods at her and uses his mini-robot bugs to get after Maia, who multiplied herself into groups of five. Bruno cocks his head back and forth, trying to figure out which one was the real Maia, only to get hit on the side and fall down. Sienna catches him and they high-five each other. She eye-beams the Maia clones and Cyclone, stunning them. He thanks Sienna. She smiles and hugs him. The Titans defeat the HIVE, but Brody was still facing off against Rusty. He was using his technology to his advantage. Brody decides to swap places with Ro-Bro, for he was the tech-nerd in the group and defeats Rusty. Brody grabs Rusty and orders him to tell him what happened. Rusty yells at him, telling him he should know why they attacked. Blood's dead. Brody tells him that Blood's death is unknown. They don't know if Sienna REALLY killed him or not. For they can't find his body. His body was been taken away by the police when Sienna had her major meltdown. But they haven't heard from the police since. Where was Blood's body and is he REALLY dead or on the loose and the Titans didn't know it? So many secrets yet to uncover. As the police came to arrest the HIVE students, Sienna holds hands with Brody and the Titans head out back to the tower to investigate but Brody's gut wanted to go to the police station to search for more clues...


	11. Sienna Gets Busted

As the kids were back inside of the tower, they were all in their rooms, relaxing, but Brody was still investigating Blood's "death".

 _The police should of contacted us by now. Where did they dispose of Blood's body...? Something doesn't feel right in my stomach. I don't even want to image Sienna getting arrested. We know for a **fact** that his daughter's possibly dead. I've checked her pulse and her body felt cold. I shoulda checked Brother Blood's...now I feel awful. How the hell did I let this mess happen...? Sienna...I won't let them get you._

Brody was awoken from his thoughts when he thought he heard Sienna screaming and his sister yelling at someone to keep their dirty hands away from her. He dashes out of his room and goes into the living room, where the police were hand-cuffing Sienna, who had tears in her big greenish eyes. Rose was picking a fight with one of the police officers, only to get almost hit by a Taser! Luckily, Vic Jr pushed Rose out of the way before she got hit but he ends up getting hit himself! He falls to his knees and shakes. Rose screams and holds on to him with Bruno following her lead. Brody rushes to his teammates and questions the police.

"What the hell are you doing to my teammate?!", yells Brody, almost about to break again then calms down for a few.

"Your **teammate here** has been convicted of first-degree murder of Brother Blood and his daughter.", says one of the police offices, fixing his dreadlocks. "His body's unresponsive along with his daughter's. Sienna, dear. You're under arrest."

"Yes, sir.", she says, her voice cracking up. The Titans look at their teammate with tears in their eyes. Rose tried her damn best to be the rock in the group, but she was eleven and it was hard. Vic Jr hugs Rose, even though she was trying to fight it, but later gave up and lets him in. Brody picks a fight with another police officer.

"Let 'er go, man! She's _innocent_ , dammit! She can't HELP herself! Sure, she did it. But that doesn't mean she has to get arrested!"

"Brody, stop it.", says Sienna, crying again. "It's okay, you guys. Don't worry about me."

"What's Mister. Grayson gon' say 'bout THIS?!", spazzes Vic Jr.

"Vic. It's okay." The police take Sienna away and into their car. Watching the police whisk their friend away to be sent to jury, Rose storms into her room while the Stone brothers go into the kitchen. Brody was still standing outside, witnessing what just happened. He breathes in and out. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He stands there and cries, trying his hardest not to break. He calls Robin on his communicator and tells him and Starfire what has happened to their dear half-alien daughter.


	12. Sienna's First Day

After being convicted as guilty and sent to a juvenile center, Sienna eyes the juvenile kids she had to deal with. Some were TWICE her size and most intimidating. She tried not to let her fear show, but it was hard for her. Especially when she's about to come close to her cellmate. Hex. Her pink hair wasn't the usual curly look as it was. It was straighten and most of it was dyed black. Glaring at Sienna, she nearly tries to get up from the bed she was sitting on and grab her throat. Having to be detained, she was laughing at her. One of the cops hit her with his Taser. Falling on her knees, she collapsed. Fearing for her life and hiding in the corner, she wished to the police to let her go into a different cell. One of the police officers, a black one with dreadlocks, replied smugly in a thick Jamaican accent, "Just 'cause you's one of dem Titan kids, you don't git no type of special treatment." Sienna was on the verge of tears but relaxed. She should known better. As the officers left, she was all alone. With Hex. Her cellmate. Great...

* * *

As the kids were lined up to eat their lunch, Sienna couldn't eat hers. As she was up in line, a cafeteria lady, looking like she just woke up, with bags in her eyes and a mole on the side of her cheek, put some type of grayish glob on her tray. She looks at the lady with her pleading green eyes but realized that she couldn't be persuaded. It sucked to be the only hero in here and **not** get what she wanted. She sat by herself, until she was accompanied, unfortunately by Hex and some of her inmate friends. One of them was black with long dreadlocks and a tattoo of a heart with, Sienna was guessing, her boyfriend's name in the middle of it. The other one was Hispanic looking with golden locks of hair and was wearing red lipstick. They stare at Sienna with hatred. She felt so small in the bench table she was sitting upon. Sliding down in her seat, Sienna was trying to hide. The Hispanic girl came down with her and scared her by saying, "Boo!" Sienna jumps and eventually hitting her head. She sat back down and rubs the top of her head. Hex introduced her friends as Amber (the Hispanic one) and Jasmine (the black one). Sienna nods at them shyly. Jasmine snaps and yells at her for killing Blood, but secretly gives her some respect. Amber agrees with Jasmine.

"Didn't know that this little bratty bitch killed Blood.", Amber replied with an attitude.

Sienna huffed at her and says, "Well, it's none of your business 'bout me. I'm not that type of girl like you! I'm a good girl. Not a criminal."

Amber rolls her eyes. Jasmine smirks at her. Hex slams her hands on the table and says," Why'd you do it? Why kill my boss?!"

"It was a damn accident, you little-"

"Watch it with me, Sienna the loser."

"YOU watch it!"

They stood face to face while police officers were trying to hold them back. Hex laughs and tells Sienna to watch her back. Sienna didn't need to watch anything. She has herself to take care of. Not some petty attitude-ridden bitch who was so clingy to some old man.


	13. The Titans Crack A Case

Brody's eyes were glued in front of the monitor the next morning. He couldn't get over the facts of Blood's death. Sienna's innocence needs to be proven, not convicted. Sienna **couldn't have** killed Blood. He pulled her away in time. At least he thought he did. Vic Jr awakes and stumbles sleepily into the kitchen, saying good morning to his leader, who was still stuck upon the screen. Vic sighs and comes close to his leader, putting one of his big athletic hands on Brody's shoulder. Shaking it off, Brody was focusing more on how to get Sienna out of the juvenile center unharmed. Vic Jr growls and says to him, "Dude. We're gon' get her out! Trust me, a'ight? These things take time."

"I know that! I'm not dumb!"

"Ain't nobody callin' you dumb!"

"Oh, yea? It seems like it."

"Your dreams, man. You're so _obsessed_!"

"Well, at least I'M making an effort to rescue Sienna while y'all dumb asses are just sitting there, doing nothing!"

"Don't get started with me, man!"

"Shut up, Vic!"

"YOU shut up!"

"Both of you dumb asses shut up!"

The boys turn their heads to see Rose in her purple pajamas and matching slippers float into the living room. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she growls at them, saying, "SOME of US were trying to SLEEP!"

"Sorry, sis..."

"Well, **hello there** , my sleepy little princess."

"Vic, shut up!", says Rose, scratching her messy ruffled dark purple hair. "You're such a damn nuisance."

"Ya see? My momma would NEVER lemme swear! And I'm only fifteen."

"Fifteen and ignorant.", mumbles Rose.

Vic pinches her neck. Rose tries to punch him but Vic dodges and grabs Rose, kissing her cheek. Rose punches him near a wall and rubs the kiss mark off her face.

"How's the girlfriend rescue, big brother?", asks Rose, coming closer to her big brother Brody.

"Wishing that I didn't have to do this, but I'm okay."

"You're gonna be great. Sienna's gonna survive. We know it. She's tough like Auntie Star."

"Yeah, she is."

Ro-Bro awakes from his sleep. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and red heart boxer shorts, he rubs his eyes and tells his team, "Guys...bad news. Sienna's being moved."

"What do you mean by moved, bro?", asks Vic Jr.

"She's being moved into another juvenile center."

"What?!", yells Brody, his purple locks in front of his face. "What? Why?! What happened?"

"Turns out her and Hex can't get along quite nicely."

"So, **Sienna's** the one who has to pay.", says Rose.

"Bruno. Where's she headed?"

"Ummm. The juvy center a few blocks from downtown."

"Oh, I know that place.", says Rose.

"Wait. My bae's messing with Brody's bae? Yoooo...so messed up, my man!", says Vic Jr.

"Shut up. Wait. I thought **I** was your bae.", says Rose.

"Oh, so you DO admit it!"

"No! I was saying..."

"Saying...what?"

"Shut it, Victor!"

"Make me, beautiful."

"I hate you."

"My feelings deepen for you as well, Rosalinda."

"Let's go to the new juvy center she's in, y'all.", says Brody.

"Okay. Titans GO!", yells Vic. Just then, somebody's communicator was buzzing. It was Brody's.

"Hello...? Yes, Mister Grayson...? Well, we're on our way now...Yes, sir...yes, sir. Ok. Bye."

"What Uncle Robin say?", asks Vic.

"He wants us to check in on Sienna."

"Well, that's EASY!", says Ro-Bro.

Vic's communicator buzzed an alarm. He checks it. His eyes widen as he eyes the news.

"What's up, dude?", asks Brody.

"Y'all ain't gon' believe this."

"What?", they all ask in unison.

"Blood's body is missing..."


	14. Sienna Returns but Blood's a No-Show

"What do you mean Blood's body is missing?!", spazzs Brody as he checks the monitor.

"It was on my crime alarm.", says Vic calmly to him. Brody was feeling a bit tense. He almost collapsed before Vic catches him. Rose nearly screams and Bruno tenses as well.

"We have to do something! Why aren't the police involved?!", says Brody.

"Calm down, Brody.", says Bruno. "We're gonna figure this out. I'm sure of it."

Vic Jr nods to his little brother as he checks the alarm again and calls the police. Brody sits upon the couch and tenses. Rose sits next to her older brother and rubs his back. Brody hugs his little sister and kisses her forehead. Vic smiles at his teammates as he checks his communicator. He updates his friends on the whereabouts of Brother Blood's body. He says that the police have no idea of its' whereabouts but they'll check the security cameras to make sure of what happened. Brody sighs a deep breath of relief for Vic for finding out for them. Just then, Brody's communicator was ringing. It was Robin calling them to tell the kids that Sienna has escaped along with Hex and her friends, Amber and Jasmine. The Titans gasp with horror. Brody tells Ro-Bro and Rose to go and find out what they can about the disappearance of Brother Blood's body while he and Vic Jr go out and find Sienna and the girls and try to stop the juveniles from causing any collateral damage to Jump City and bring Sienna back home to them. The Titans all separate and go to their destinations.

* * *

Ro-Bro and Rose were inside of the police station, only to find it destroyed from the inside. They look around to find any type of evidence or clues with fingerprints. Ro-Bro dusts off some of the things burnt and tattered as Rose was using her powers to detect any type of arson. She nearly screams as she saw a moving and bloodied up body coming up towards her. She was about to use her powers to attack the body, but Bruno stops her, for the body might be a living witness to the destruction. They question the body. He weakly replies that there were three girls who were trying to find Brother Blood's body. He also says that a girl was trying to stop them and they had a battle in the police station, only having the station destroyed, the body of Brother Blood stolen and many police officers killed. Rose asks the dying officer the description of the four girls. He says that one was wearing all black and had pink and black colored hair, one with caramel colored skin and the other one was black. The girl who was trying to stop the trio was orange skinned with red and black curly hair. Sienna. She was going after Hex and some other juvy kids. Rose and Bruno glance a worried look towards each other while the officer slowly dies. The kids thank him for everything as he dies and report the news to Vic and Brody.

* * *

As Vic and Brody heard the news from Rose and Bruno, they were still in search fro Sienna. Vic tries to locate her through his communicator. No signal. Vic groans and tells Brody about his signal loss.

"Maybe if I try mines...", says Brody.

"Or her communicator's off or broken."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Brody?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"You a'ight?"

"Yeah, I'm a'ight. Don't worry 'bout me."

Brody blows a lock of purple-ish/green hair out of his eyes and sighs to himself. Vic rubs his leader's back and calms him down. They walk off and try again but Brody bumps into a girl. He holds her and asks her if she was okay. She fixes her hair and looks into his eyes and squeals as she eyes him and Vic Jr.

"Brody! Vic! Hey there, guys!"

"Sienna!", Vic Jr cheers as he bear-hugs the skinny girl. He was rocking her back and forth.

"Vic, I miss you too! Careful, I'm fragile!"

"Sorry, little strawberry.", he says as he puts the sweet half-alien down. Brody and Sienna look at each other then blush. Vic smirks and nudges Brody, making him talk to Sienna.

"S-s-so...uh, Sienna. How are you? Did anything happen? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine and nothing happened. Hex and her friends escaped, though, and stole Blood's dead body."

Vic sucked in a breath. "So, it was true..."

"Who told?"

"Rose and Ro-Bro. They're investigating the crime scene as we know it and reporting back to us."

"Oh. How are they?"

"They're great."

"Good. Brody...?"

"Yeah, Sienna?"

"I missed you."

"I-I-I...umm..."

Vic Jr nudges him close to Sienna, practically making him kiss her. Their bodies came close. Brody quickly scrambled back a little to give Sienna some space and apologizes while stuttering out his sentences. She pulls him back close to her and kisses his lips. His eyes widen but slowly close, enjoying Sienna's sweet strawberry chapstick. Vic Jr smiles at his friends. Then, his communicator goes off. It was Rose. She was calling to tell them to come quick. They were face to face with Hex, Amber and Jasmine. Vic tells Sienna and Brody the news. Brody nods and says, "Titans GO!" The three reunited superhero teens go to where Rose and Bruno at to help them out in the epic fight against Hex as she has some explaining to do with Blood's disappearance.


	15. Hex's Plan

"A'ight, babe," jokes Vic Jr for a bit before going back into his serious face. "Where's Brother Blood's body?"

"Don't know what 'cha talkin' 'bout, sweet lips.", says Hex, twirling her newly dyed hair. Vic Jr's heart felt it was about to come out of his chest. Bruno nudges his older brother, making focus on the mission and not on Hex. Vic nods and asks her again. Jasmine gets in the front of them and tells him to back off.

"We're just a bunch of bad bitches who love doing bad things...is that wrong...big boy?"

Jasmine was feeling on Vic Jr's chest, real flirty like. Hex pulled her away from him and told her about the plan.

"I KNOW 'bout the plan, Hexie. A'ight? I'm messin' wit' his pea brain.", she says with a flirty look in her eye. Vic looks at her but feels offended.

"Pea brain?"

"Vic," says Rose Logan. "Focus. Hex, we ain't playing around! What the hell did you do with the dead body?!"

"Shut up, brat! I ain't tellin' a single soul."

Rose growls and grabs her by the front of her black shirt. Hex smirks at the eleven year old.

"This your plan, isn't it? Rile us up so we can break!"

"Your brother's more capable of breaking than the rest of y'all."

"Just tell 'em, Hex.", says Sienna. "Your plan of reincarnation is over."

"Reincarnation?!", spazzs Brody. "You're going bring him back?! Are you nuts?!"

"Yeah, we're nuts! We're bad asses!", says Amber. She spits a spark of fire near Rose's feet, making her jump back a bit. Amber grins and walks to Brody, eyeing him seductively. Running her fingers through the curly part of his hair, she says, "Nice hair. Who's your hair stylist?"

"Nice try, juvy scum. You not messing with my head."

"Aw, poo.", she says with her lower lip sticking out. "I was being sincere. Cutie pie."

 _Ugh. If she wants to play games..._

"Alright, cutie.", says Brody.

"Brody, what are you-", starts Sienna, but Brody put one of his gloved fingers to her lips. He gives her a look, meaning he's got a plan, and winks at her. She smiles in secret then frowns again, playing along with Brody's plan.

"I do my own thang, ya know. Gotta impress the honeys like you here.", he says as he touches her cheek. She was giggling. All according to his plan. At least that's what he thought. "Hey, baby girl. Where that dead Blood body at? I know you know, girl. I'll be your man if you tell me." At that, Amber aimed a knife at him. Brody screams as he puts his hands up and backs up.

"L-l-listen. Amber, is it? Uh...I was-"

"Save your worthless breath! I knew you were messing with me! You actually think I'm that **stupid**!? I'm a walking time bomb, sweetie. Watch yourself."

Sienna gets in the middle of them and tells Amber to stop.

"Or else?"

"I'll take you on myself."

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me!"

"Girls, go take care of business. I'll take care of Little Miss Pretty Girl here."

Hex and Jasmine nod at her as they both fled from the scene.

"Guys," says Brody. "don't let them out of your sight!"

"Yes, sir!", they say as they followed them.

"Are you going to be okay, Sienna?", asks Brody. "I can always-"

"Brody." Sienna holds his hand . "I'll be alright. Just stop Hex."

He nods and leaves. "I believe in ya, Sienna!"

She smiles at him as he leaves, turning her attention back to Amber.

"Aright, Amber. You will be stopped."

"Try and stop me, pixie."


	16. Amber vs Sienna

Sienna uses her eyebeams to aim at Amber, but she kept on using her fancy backflips and eventually kicks Sienna in the face. Spitting out blood, she growls and aims at her again, eventually hitting her. Pouting and sticking her lower lip out, she laughs out loud. Grabbing both of her shoulder, Amber tries to head-butt Sienna, but she ducks.

"Ugh! Hold still, you little idiot!"

"No way am I losing to you!"

"Well. It's your funeral."

Amber grabs her again, but Sienna hits her in the gut and smacks her. Making her fall on her ass.

"Ouches! Damn. You're good."

"Save it, you shameless bastard."

"OW! That REALLY hurts, Sienna! I really thought we were friends. You _did_ kill the notorious Brother Blood and Sister Blood, his daughter."

"Shut up!"

"Make me, tramp!"

Sienna grabs the front of her shirt and punches her face. Amber tries to punch back, but Sienna grabs her fist and twists it, making amber drop to the ground. She hits her face over again. Amber tries to tell her to quit, but Sienna didn't listen. She was just too pissed off to do anything. Sienna eventually stops, for she might kill Amber as well. Fearing for her life, she backs up a bit from the villain. Amber smirks evilly and says, "Watch your back, Sienna. Watch it or else. You'll be next. Blood's gone. And the HIVE's seeking revenge. Watch your back, bitch."

Sienna didn't believe her. But she should. The HIVE will seek revenge again. Probably kill her. Amber laughs at her as she calls the HIVE to come and kill Sienna. She tries to run away, but Amber grabs a hold of her legs.

"Lemme go, bitch."

"No way!"

Just then, the HIVE kids came towards the half-alien. Shit. She was in trouble now.


	17. Sienna's Near Death (Rose to the Rescue)

Rusty. Grande. Cyclone. Maia. All of them were here. Face to face with the half-alien. Crap. Sienna was mentally freaking out. She didn't want to show it. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions too well. She was sweating as she eyes her old rivals again. She has put her teammates in danger. All because of her insecurity and stupidity. Her love for Brody overpowered her and she's risked herself and the others being possibly dead than alive. She sighs as she was preparing herself for her newly-baring fate in the hands of the HIVE. She secretly prays to God that she doesn't die and the others to be safe. Especially Body. She doesn't want him to break again.

"Aright, Hive.", she says lowly. "Give me all you've got. Hit me with your best shot. I don't care anymore."

Rusty comes near Sienna's neck and grabs it.

"You'll pay for your sins, dear Sienna. Prepare to die."

"Kill me if you must, HIVE. Do whatever, Rusty. Just leave my friends alone...please..."

"Can't make no promises, pretty face.", said Rusty, smirking.

"You better."

"Or else?"

"Or else, you'll pay. Brody will avenge me. I know he will. Test his patience. I dare you to."

Sienna quickly sucks in a dep breath and sighs in secret. Why would she say that for? What was she thinking? Was she TRYING to get him killed? Her and her dumb cockiness! What was wrong with her?!

"Alright...I will."

"Touch him and the others and I'll kill you!"

Rusty lets go of her neck as she falls to her knees. Sienna nearly cries out loud. She prays that her teammates will be safe. Maia and Cyclone ties up her arms and legs as Rusty rises a sword to her neck.

"Say goodbye, Sienna the Princess."

Just then, his hand was automatically blasted and the sword fell out of his hands. He turns to see where it came from. It was Rose as she glares at Rusty.

"Leave. Her. Alone!"

"Make me, scum."

She blasts Rusty as she was grabbed by Grande. Biting his arm, he winces in pain as she escapes easily. She smirks at her best friend as they stand together side by side.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for a best friend. And...my brother's girlfriend..."

Sienna blushes and smiles at Rose Roth-Logan.

"Ready to kick some ass?", asks Rose, cockily.

"Haha! Hell, yeah!"

The two girls fought off the HIVE as the boys were following Hex and Jasmine. As they finally defeat the HIVE Academy, Sienna comes face to face with Amber, who was smiling slick-like.

"H-hey, Sienna...no hard feelings, right..? Still besties?"

"Save it, you bitch.", she says as she kicks her in the gut and blasts her. As she comes closer, she was beating her up over until Rose grabs her arm. Realizing her temper, she slowly calms down and ties up Amber's arms as she grabs her and escorts her to the police station.

 _Brody. Bruno. Vic. Please be okay. Don't let Hex pull you into her mind games. Hex, if you touch Brody….I'll personally take care of you with my own power. My own hands. To kill you. To kill you and the HIVE. I don't care anymore. It's time to start taking measures into my own hands._


	18. The Plan of a Resolution

"Get back here, Hex!"

Brody chases after the juvenile while Vic Jr was chasing Jasmine. Brody was running out of breath so he turns into a cheetah, then suddenly stops as he tries to get some air. He sighs before Vic grabs the pits of his arms and tries to fly with his younger brother's rocket boots.

"Thanks, Vic."

"Ain't nuthin' but a G-thang. Ya know who said that?"

"Shut up, dude."

Vic laughs as they chase the two girls. Brody eventually pins Hex down as Vic drops his body on her. Vic eventually grabs Jasmine by the waist and bear-hugs her. Struggling, Jasmine tries to bite him, but it was tickling him.

"Don't let go, dude!", yells Brody.

"I'm...hahaha...trying...hahaha...DUDE, HELP!"

Brody has gotten a hold of Hex while struggling to contain his best friend from letting go of Jasmine. Turning into a gorilla, he grabs the both of them with his huge arms. Vic tries to question them the best of his abilities.

"Alright, little ladies," he says with a country-like accent a he approaches the two evil-doers. "Which one of you did it? Huh...? Where EXACTLY is his body...and what's this about reincarnation?"

"Victor...it's none of your business! But...a'ight.", says Hex as she starts to tell the Titan boys. "I hate you. I hate your bitchy girlfriend of yours. You all get on my nerves. I'm bringing his body back to life so he can seek revenge and hell on all of you. Every. Single. Last. One. Of you. Turn him into our little test subject and make you assholes PAY!"

"We didn't do it, though! Sienna's force was accidental! She didn't mean it! Can we all make amends?"

"Amends, Victor…? REALLY?"

Hex was really going nuts! Hex was struggling to break free. Elbowing his guts. Brody moans as she hits him in the right spot. Hex and Jasmine runs off, while Vic was helping Brody. Vic grabs his communicator and tells Rose to meet up with them as they hatch up another plan to get Hex and Jasmine. As they were about to go after them, Vic lags back as he was looking back and forth. Where was Bruno? He was right there with them. Wasn't he just right there? Good God, his mother was going to personally kill him if she found out that he lost his little brother while his father would just agree with her like he typically does.

"Bro. Where my brother at?"

"Wasn't he just with us?"

"DAMN! Yo, Bruno!"

"Bruno!"

The two boys start to call for him but he was nowhere in sight. Just then, there was a ring in Vic's communicator.

"Yo."

"Guys!"

"Rose? What is it?"

"It's Bruno!"

"You've found him?"

"Kinda...his communicator's down."

"Is he fine...?"

"Umm...he's been captured...by Brother Blood..."


	19. Blood's Revenge

"What do you mean by Brother Blood captured my little bro?! Oh, man! Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Calm down, Vic. We're gonna bust Bruno out. Believe that. I'll make it a point to get him back for you. I promise."

Rose puts her tiny hand on his chest and shyly smiles as she pulls her hair behind her ears. Both of them blushing.

"Aw...look at my little sister.", teased Brody. "She finally has a little boyfriend."

"Do not!"

"Stop trying to deny me.", says Vic Jr slyly. Rubbing his hands together like a fiend. Jokingly, of course.

"Ain't nobody tryin' to _deny_ you, genius! First off, in case you dumb asses forgot, I'm **eleven**! Second off...Vic's not my type."

"What you MEAN...girl!?"

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean."

"You sound like Mom right now, sis."

"Shut your...no. You're correct, my dear brother."

"Of course! I know you two better than Dad does! And that's saying a _hell_ of a lot."

"You can say that again."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this sweet little sibling moment...but...do I need to remind Y'all that my brother's been _captured_ by a living villain!?"

"Sorry, Vic.", they both say in unison.

Brody wonders if Sienna is with Bruno. Does she know about his capture. If she did, would it be a sheer coincidence? Would it be a tad bit weird? Was she...working for them...? No way. Not her. She's on the good side. Never would she stand up the Teen Titans. Not even for money. But still. She knew about the plan. Before Brody even asked her. Did she discuss it with the juvenile girls? Or did she plan it? And why didn't she tell Brody sooner? It wasn't like her to keep secrets from him like that. Besides, he shouldn't think those type of things when it comes to Sienna. Sienna the Half-Tamaranian Princess and the daughter of his teacher: the great Richard Grayson (Robin, if you want to call him). Robin has taught him about his knowledge of how to be the perfect crimefighter and taught him his ninja-like skills that he learned from the great and powerful Batman and billionaire Bruce Wayne. Brody's father, Garfield Logan AKA Beastboy, has taught him how to control his animal powers and maintain his animal instincts while his mother, Rachel Roth AKA Raven Roth-Logan taught him the power of meditation while trying to teach Rose how to maintain the powers she obtained from her. Brody manages to break out of his thoughts about Sienna for a minute. He had to save Bruno. From the already reincarnated Brother Blood. He wondered though. Why would they reincarnate Brother Blood and not Sister Blood. She WAS his daughter after all. Wouldn't it make more sense to reincarnate the both of them for bigger and better results? Good Lord. He shouldn't think that. That's like aiding the enemy. He shouldn't aid the enemy. Especially the enemy that Sienna had contact with. Knowing her. she might snap at any second right along and now. He shakes his head and focuses on the plan. The rescue plan. Operation Rescue the Tech Nerd.

"Let's get Bruno before anything bad happens to him.", says Brody.

"And more importantly...before Mom kills ME!", yells Vic.

"Vic! Can you care about someone else besides yourself for once?", yells Rose Roth-Logan. Glaring at him with her crazy eyes. Vic shivers and says, "Sorry, bae. Love you, sweet cheeks."

"Ugh. You're gross."

"Thank you, dear baby."

"Save the sweet talk for Hex, you idiot."

"Ew! No way! She's a creep."

"You're just saying that because she nearly killed you.", says Brody.

"Bro, what happened to the bro pact?"

"ANYWAY...let's save Bruno before something happens...and we have to let Sienna know first."

"On it.", says Vic as he was trying to contact her, but all he heard was static. Her communicator might be on the frits.

"Is it working?", asks Brody.

"No. All I hear is *curshhhh*! *curshhhh*! *bee-bu*! *bee-bu*! That's all."

"I feel like you're making up the last part.", says Rose.

"Yeah...but you get the gist."

"Oh, man.", says Brody as he starts to worry. "Not Sienna."

"Maybe she's rescuing Bruno. Sienna's a real pal.", says Vic.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is.", says Brody, not wanting Vic Jr to get into his thoughts. Not wanting his little sister to worry about him. He didn't want to break again. For Sienna's sake.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

They arrive in the middle of the HIVE Academy. Every time they come here, the creepier it gets and Vic Jr couldn't stand it. It makes him think of the stories his mother used to tell him when he was younger. The times when she was in the HIVE Academy herself. He couldn't imagine her being in the Academy. Those days. but that's when she found his dad. Vic Stone Sr. Cyborg. She changed. A lot. Now she's his mother. And he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Let's get these two and get the scruff outta here! This place gives me the creeps!", says Vic Jr as he was using his purple pick to comb out his huge afro. Shivering into his high-top Nike sneakers. Rose pokes him in the stomach and says, "quit being a baby and let's get your brother."

"And Si-Si.", says Brody.

"Si-Si? You guys are **those** couples NOW?!", whines Vic Jr.

"Shut it, Victor."

"Heh. You're mad because I'm right."

"Whatever."

The Titans were close together as they search the treacherous school of teenage villains. They thought of the HIVE kids they faced before. Like Rusty, Hex, Grande. Maia and Cyclone as well.

"Guys. I'm scared.", says Rose with fear in her eyes.

"Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, girlie. We got you.", says Vic Jr, but he wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth.

Just hen...all of the light turned on...and they were face to face with the old HIVE Academy kids. Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth. Along with Billy Numerous and See-More. With their kids as well. In the middle of the charade was...the reincarnated Brother Blood. With hate in his eyes. And revenge in his body. Wanting to kill the Titans. Wanting to kill Sienna as well. The Titans grimace in fear as they saw the villains. The worst part was...they saw Bruno looking at them with tears in his eyes as he was tied up. Vic Jr runs to his brother before getting beat by Grande. He grimaces in pain.

"You ass..."

He falls to his knees when Rose caught him in her tiny little arms.

"Help me, you guys...", says Bruno. Crying in his voice.

"I got you, bro.", says Vic as he struggles to get up.

"You need to rest. You've been hit hard.", says Rose.

"No way!"

Vic finally gets up and tries to fight Grande, only to get hit from behind by his father, Mammoth. He was as big as he was graying. He laughs with his son. Groaning, Vic Jr gets back up again.

"Stop it...stop...", says Rose, struggling to say the words. Every time he gets up, he keeps getting hurt. As his friends watch in horror, Rose couldn't take it anymore. She kicks Grande in the face and punches his father in the gut. Body was trying to untie Bruno's wrists and ankles until he hears a girl screaming and sounds of torture and pain. Like someone was being beaten...Sienna.


	20. Sienna's Sacriface

Brody runs up the stairs into the room where Sienna was being held captive, only to find her being beaten half to death by Hex and her juvy friends. The look on his beautiful alien girlfriend's scared him mostly. She was looking at him with pity in her eyes as she was being beaten. Brody couldn't take the pain anymore. He had to do something quickly. He runs into the room and yells, "Stop! Leave her alone...let 'er go! Now!"

Hex slowly glances at the green leader and grins menacingly as she kept on beating the half-alien princess, without a care in the world.

Brody was running out of ideas. Hex was a jerk. She didn't care. she wanted revenge.

Brody wasn't having any of her antics. Brody needed to save Sienna. Now. Before crap gets any type of crazy.

He runs towards the girls and grabs Hex's arm, making her stop what she was doing.

"Lemme go. Now! Before I hurt **you as well**!"

"I won't. Don't you DARE hurt Sienna..."

Sienna was looking at the two of them. She started to cry as she was wiping blood off of her face. What has she done? Her friends were in anger because of her. Not wanting to hurt Hex nor Brody, she says, "Leave him alone! Brody, run away! Please!"

"No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to! I don't want you to die!"

"I'm not going to die...you're gonna die if I don't...if _you_ won't let me help _you_!"

"I'm fine...go. Please..."

"No..."

"Oh, boo-hoo!", mocks Amber as she comes closer to Brody, intimidating him with her sexy and flaming good looks, and making Sienna highly jealous. "You two are a sad, pathetic charity case! Look at the two of you...it makes me _sick to my stomach_!"

"Get away from him, Amber!", screams Sienna as she tries to get up, only to fall on her knees. Her face was still bloody, so she tries to wipe her face. Feeling sorry not only for herself, but for her teammates. They are going to die all because of her and her stupid actions. Her anger. Her hatred. All she has no control over. It was her fault. Brody was going to get himself killed over her. She knows what she has to do. She wasn't going to like it. She was going to break a million hearts. But, if this was going to be the end of the war...she'll do it. For her friends. She struggles to go down the stairs without being seen by Brody and the girls who were still fighting against each other. She goes down, only to see rother Blood torturing her friends. The elder HIVE kids attacking the younger Titans. With the help of their kids. It pained Sienna to see her friends being tormented. She was going to do the crazy...Brother Blood managed to see her though. He was grinning his sinister smile. As he comes close to the girl, he says, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Blood. I need you to do me a favor..."

"A favor for you? Why should I?"

"It'll benefit both me and you."

She whispers in his ear. He was loving every word that she was saying. Sienna heard someone calling her name. Brody. She didn't want to waste any more time. She had to do this now. Blood calls out Gizmo, who was busy fighting Bruno, who was looking at Blood with Sienna in his clutches.

"Sienna!"

He was going up the stairs with Gizmo, trying to stop him from getting close to his teammate before being pushed off of. Gizmo was waiting for his orders as Blood whispers them in his ear. Gizmo draws out a sword from his Nano-bookbag.

"Noooooo!", yells the young boy. Vic Jr draws attention to his younger brother and drops his jaw when he sees Sienna near Brother Blood. Rose gasps as she sees them. Brody looks around him and runs to Sienna before Gizmo does any damage to his beloved girlfriend. But...he was already too late. Gizmo drew out his sword and stabs the poor innocent half-alien princess. Falling to her knees and clutching her gut, she silently thanks the two by mouthing out the words. Brody grabs a hold of her. She feels his face and tells him not to worry about her. That she was going to do just fine. She also thanks him for being there for her for all of these years. She kisses him for the last time before she closes her eyes. Forever. The police mange to come and arrest the HIVE Academy before Brody was about to break again. Rose was crying along with the Stone brothers as they were mourning of their beloved Sienna. Brody only had one question on his mind. _Why did she do it?_ Brody wasn't an idiot, but he knew that Sienna wanted to keep her teammates safe. But she didn't **have** to kill herself! Brody was highly upset and he didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment.

After Sienna's funeral, Brody though it was best to disband the Titans. The others were begging him not to do it, but he had no choice. It was best. So none of them would die...like how Sienna died. Painful as it was, he was slowly learning how to love again. Although he wasn't dating anyone yet. No one was able to replace Sienna.

As the Titans were done with their packing, they gave each other one last goodbye as they were about to disband. forever. At least for now. Rose was crying the most as she hugs the Stone Brothers. Kissing Vic Jr on his cheek. Vic blushes then hugs Rose again for the last time before they deported. Vic Jr also high-fives his best bro and nods at him, telling him that everything was going to be alright. That Sienna was at better place now. He smiles at his best friends and hugs him. The Titans all nod at each other and left the T-Tower. Long live the Titans. Forever. May your positive energy influence us always. And for Sienna. May your kind heart guide us. And Brody too.

 **The End!**


End file.
